


Not Even Superheroes Make it Through Toy Story 3

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Superfamily, because i'm sick and need to feel better okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What wrong sweetheart,” Tony repeated. “Tell daddy.”</p><p>“It hurts to swallow and I can’t breathe through my nose and,” Peter broke off for a second to cough into his shirt. “And coughing.”<br/>--<br/>Peter gets his first cold and asks to watch Toy Story 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Superheroes Make it Through Toy Story 3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick for days and I can't sleep because I can't stop coughing, so I wrote this for something to do.

Steve placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. “Time to wake up, sweetheart.”

“No,” Tony said.

“Yes. You’re on morning duty today. I already laid out his clothes for you, so you don’t have to worry about that—”

“If you’re already awake, then why don’t you just take care of him?” Tony grumbled. However, he peeked an eye open anyway. What he saw was a beautiful Steve looking down at him, a tiny smile on his face. “Fuck you for looking so pretty this early in the morning.”

Steve gave Tony another quick kiss, to which Tony hummed his approval. “You’ve said that nearly every morning for the past eight years and it hasn’t gotten old.”

“Good, because I plan to say it nearly every morning for the rest of my life, and I hope it never gets old.” Tony reached between them and found Steve’s hands, interlocking their fingers. He sat up a bit to create a less awkward angle and continued to lazily kiss his husband. Tony was sure he had morning breath—Steve, the early riser, had already brushed his teeth—but he was comfortable enough with Steve that it didn’t matter. They lay there, absorbed in each other, for quite some time before…

“ _It seems that young sir is in need of assistance._ ”

Tony pulled away and licked his lips. “The one time he actually wakes up on his own,” he mumbled. “Can you handle it for a bit, JARVIS?”

“ _Daddy? Poppa?_ ” Came a voice through the room. JARVIS had obviously patched them through to Peter’s room. Their son’s voice sounded weak in a way it never had been before. Steve and Tony shared a panicked look before shoving back the blankets and running to their son’s room.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Tony asked as he threw open the door.

“I don’t feel good.” Peter coughed. Steve’s hand shot immediately to Peter’s forehead. After only a few seconds, he hurriedly left the room, presumably in search of a thermometer. Tony sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed. He took his son’s hand in both of his.

“What wrong sweetheart,” Tony repeated. “Tell daddy.”

“It hurts to swallow and I can’t breathe through my nose and,” Peter broke off for a second to cough into his shirt. “And coughing.”

Steve and Tony had been very good about keeping the house clean—but not too clean because kids have to build up some immunity to dirt and grime—and had managed to slide through the past six years without a single cold. But it was October and he was in kindergarden now, and when Tony thought about it, it was probably overdue.

Steve came back into the room and told Peter to open his mouth. Peter had been to the doctor’s for checkups, so he knew what to do. He didn’t, however, know what the machine symbolized. When Steve pulled the stick out of his mouth and muttered _101_ , Peter felt panicked.

“What does that mean, poppa?”

“It means no school, for one thing,” Steve said. He slid an alcohol wipe along the thermometer before placing it on Peter’s dresser.

“But we’re making pumpkins today!” Peter shouted, then started grasping at the outside of his throat, as if it would stop the burning on the inside. “Daddy help! I swallowed fire!” he cried. Tony crawled into bed and tucked Peter under his arm. Steve left and when he returned, he had a small cup of ice chips.

“We don’t have any kid medicines,” he said, handing the cup to Peter. “Suck on a few of these, sweetie,” he instructed. Peter nodded and accepted one in his mouth. Both Tony and Steve were pleased to see the look of relief on their son’s face. They knew, however, that it was only temporary. “I’m going to have to run to the store. Get some cough syrup, throat drops, ingredients for chicken soup,” he mumbled, making his shopping list aloud. “I’ll be back soon,” Steve said, kissing Peter’s forehead and Tony’s lips. “Love you both.”

“Am I gonna be okay?” Peter whispered, figuring that whispering would put less strain on his chords. Smart kid. Still, he winced and put another ice chip in his mouth.

“Yes,” Tony said, kissing Peter’s hair. “You’re going to be perfectly fine in a few days. It’s just a cold.”

“I don’t feel cold,” Peter said, swallowing another ice chip.

“A cold is a kind of sick. It’s not a serious kind of sick and, like I said, you’ll be fine in a few days, but for now you have to stay in bed and eat your ice and wait for poppa to get home. He’s gone to get stuff that will help you feel better, okay? Do you want me to read you a book while we wait?” Peter coughed and nodded. Tony got up and walked to the shelf, grabbing a stack of Magic Treehouse books. “Wanna read it in my and poppa’s room?” Tony asked. As with most kids Peter’s age, he loved cuddling up in his parents’ bed. The boy nodded eagerly and Tony picked him up.

“Must be bad if I get lifts,” Peter said. Tony smiled. Steve still carried Peter around, but Tony had quite some time ago claimed that his aging body couldn’t handle a squirming child in his arms. Steve told him to shut up, he wasn’t that old, but Tony had just shrugged.

“Just means I love you,” Tony answered. He gently put Peter down on the bed and crawled in next to him. It was one of the very few times Tony was _glad_ he and Steve hadn’t had sex the night before. He didn’t mind it when they didn’t have sex, but he had never been happy about it. He just wouldn’t feel comfortable tucking his son under blankets smelling of sex sweat and stains that could possibly lead to a very awkward discussion. He hoped Steve would be around to answer _that_ particular question when the time came.

He showed Peter which books he had grabbed, and Peter picked _Twister on Tuesday_ , which was one of his favorites. They had ordered the entire series, but Peter preferred the older ones. He snuggled under Tony’s arm and Tony began to read the book. Every so often, Peter would cough or swallow an ice chip. Tony ran the hand that wasn’t holding the book along Peter’s back.

Soon enough, Peter fell asleep. Steve came in quietly, already alerted by JARVIS that the six year old was asleep. Tony slowly moved Peter’s head from his chest to the pillow and got out of bed. “Hey,” he whispered when he got close enough for Steve to hear him. “How’d it go?”

“It went well, I suppose. Just went to the grocery store. Not a big deal. I was a little nervous when I went into Peter’s room and saw you two weren’t there.”

“Yeah, well, he wanted the big bed.”

“You offered, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go prepare the soup now. You should stay in here with him in case he wakes up so we can give him the medicine.”

“Poppa? Are you back with the feel better stuff?” Peter squeaked, waking up.

“Yes baby, I am. I’ll bring it right back now.”

“Can you bring more ice?”

“Of course.”

Once Peter had swallowed (and attempted to cough up) the nasty “grape” flavored cough syrup, Peter insisted they both stay. Neither Steve nor Tony really wanted to leave their son’s side, so they got into bed on either side of him.

“How ‘bout a movie?” Tony offered.

“In _bed_?” Peter exclaimed, then gripped at his throat. Steve handed him the ice.

“Yes, sweetie. But it’s not going to be a regular thing,” Steve insisted. “It’s something special saved for when you’re sick.”

“Okay,” Peter said, nodding.

“What do you wanna watch?” Tony asked.

“I get to pick?” Peter asked. “Out of all the movies ever?”

“Of the ones we’ve allowed you to see in the pa—”

“ _TOY STORY 3_!” Peter shouted. This time he didn’t even wince. Apparently this was worth the pain. Tony, however, did wince. _Toy Story 3_ was banned from the house because when they first watched it, both Steve and Tony started crying, which upset Peter. However, the kid still loved the movie and insisted they watch it whenever they got a chance. After the results were repeated multiple times, the movie was off the list.

“Are you sure you want that one, Pete?” Steve asked, his voice wavering.

“Yeah. There are a lot of other great movies we could watch,” Tony prompted.

Peter pouted. “You said any move out of all the movies ever and I pick _Toy Story 3_.”

“You know that daddy and poppa get…” Tony searched for the right word. “ _Emotional_ when we watch that movie.”

“I know, it’s funny.” Peter had a devious smile and both Steve and Tony wondered if their son had ulterior motives other than enjoying the movie

“I think I should get started on the soup.” Steve started to get up.

“Oh no you don’t.” Tony reached over and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him back onto the bed. “I’m not doing this without you.”

Peter fell asleep halfway through, his head on Steve’s chest, while Tony and Steve watched it until the end, holding hands and squeezing with all of their might as the toys grabbed hands and prepared for their deaths. Both men had tears running down their face for the remainder of the film, but neither commented on it.

“Every fucking time,” Tony hissed under his breath as Andy drove away.

“That’s not a good word,” Peter mumbled, still half asleep, before dozing off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Because no one makes it through Toy Story 3, not even superheroes. Unless you have, like, balls of steel.
> 
> I wish I had someone to take care of me because I'm sick :(


End file.
